Conventional throttle valve assemblies are mounted within the air intake stream of an internal combustion engine. Typically a butterfly valve such as a throttle plate is employed to control the amount of air flow through the throttle valve assembly. The throttle plate is mounted on the throttle shaft, which in turn is coupled to the vehicle accelerator pedal for actuation. Throttle valve assemblies typically incorporate a position sensor at the end of the throttle shaft. In order to maintain accuracy, a complex arrangement or the bearings and retainers are required to properly align the throttle shaft relative to the position sensor, to limit throttle shaft end play (axial displacement). These complex systems typically require extensive time in the assembly process resulting in increased component price.